punchoutfandomcom-20200223-history
Bald Bull
Bald Bull has made the most video game appearances out of any of the Punch-Out!! boxers. Bald Bull first appeared as the third opponent in the 1984 arcade game Punch-Out!!. Bald Bull makes another comeback on the 1994 SNES in Super Punch-Out!! as the Minor Circuit Champion. Bald Bull can also be found in a cameo appearance as Mask X in the 1985 arcade game Arm Wrestling. Bald Bull has also appeared as a Hasbro Action Figure and in a Topps trading card series. Most recently, Bald Bull appeared in Punch Out Wii in 2009. Apparently, Bald Bull knew Doc Louis beforehand, as he directly refers to Doc Louis in the NES game and, at one point, the Wii Version. Nicknamed "The Reckless Bald Bull", Bald Bull has become a video game icon and has earned a special place in the world of Nintendo, most recently making a cameo return in WarioWare: Smooth Moves for the Wii. Appearances ''Punch-Out!!'' (1984) Bald Bull first appeared as the third opponent in the 1984 arcade game Punch-Out!!, where he was one of the heaviest opponents in the game. He'd attack much more and much quicker than the previous challengers. It takes quite some defending skills to defeat him, as he'll punch the player a lot, and use uppercuts more often than any opponent previously met by the player. He will also use his 'Bull Charge' in the game; he'll go back, jump towards the player, and use a strong uppercut that knocks the player down, instantly. If it's countered, he'll get knocked down instantly. Bald Bull dodges a lot more than the previous opponents, so it's almost impossible to defeat him within the time that the player is given if you never counter the Bull Charge. He has blue gloves and blue stripes on his shorts, instead of red, after Little Mac gets the Heavyweight Belt. ''Arm Wrestling'' (1985) Bald Bull appears as the third opponent in Arm Wrestling disguised as Mask X. The only way to defeat him is by pulling his mask off and then he'll be open for attack. The reward for defeating him is 50,000 points. Even though it's against the rules in arm wrestling, Bald Bull will actually use a version of his 'Bull Charge' against the player when he's still in disguise, which involves him leaning back and trying to headbutt them (cheating), allowing him an opportunity to pull back their hand while they are stunned from it. If this happens five times in a single match then it will result in an instant loss, regardless of how much time is remaining. ''Punch-Out!! featuring Mr. Dream'' (1987–1990) Bald Bull returned to the ring in the NES game Mike Tyson's Punch-Out!! in 1987; in which Little Mac first encounters him as the Major Circuit Champion and then later on as the #3 ranked competitor in the WVBA World Circuit. In Mike Tyson's Punch-Out!! Bald Bull is most famous for his 'Bull Charge,' in which he backs up several steps and then charges forward at an alarming rate, delivering a fast powerful uppercut. It can send Mac to the canvas in a single hit. Big right hooks, uppercuts, and spinning jabs are also part of Bald Bull's moveset. Bald Bull returns later in the World Circuit even more powerful than before. Whenever Bald Bull defeats Little Mac, he starts mocking him by laughing in his face. While most boxers go airborne when they get knocked out, Bald Bull simply drops. The second Bald Bull can be knocked down only by an uppercut or getting hit doing a Bull Charge; he does not go down when his health meter reaches zero, it just fills up again. Bald Bull is also the only character, other than Little Mac, that can get back up on the count of 9 but he can only do this during the second fight against him. His palette swap is Mr. Sandman. ''Super Punch-Out!!'' (1994) Bald Bull returns in Super Punch-Out!! as the Minor Circuit Champion. he's somewhat easier to defeat in the SNES Super Punch-Out!! with a weaker defense and slower attacks, but he still comes packing the power of his powerful 'Bull Charge'. His Bull Charge is a lot easier to avoid and counter attack though. Unlike in Mike Tyson's Punch-Out, Bald Bull won't keep using the Bull Charge until he hits the player or the round is over. He can also be defeated a lot quicker in the game as he doesn't block punches as much as he did in the previous games and he can't take as many punches. If he wins against your boxer, he will 'Woo' twice and laugh at you but with a laugh of his own. He is a palette swap of Mr. Sandman who later appears in the game as the Major Circuit Champion. His theme music has a similarity to the Aerosmith song "Walk This Way". ''Punch-Out!!'' (2009) Bald Bull makes a return in the Wii version of Punch-Out!! as the #2 contender in the World Circuit. Bald Bull is a very berserk boxer, almost like Mr. Sandman's personality. He also acts more like his name as he now grunts and moos like an actual bull. He retains his Bull Charge, but instead of bouncing, he runs towards you. During his "Bull Charge" animation, he will randomly stall when he does his Bull Charge. However, this can be countered by waiting to see when steam is exhaled from his nostrils, signaling that the Bull Charge is about to occur. When Bald Bull raises his fist to do the uppercut, do a hook for an instant knockdown. His other attacks include a powerful hook and two different kinds of jabs. His montage shows he is hounded by the paparazzi, even in the bath. This eventually sets off his temper, as he then proceeds to attack the paparazzi. He is also a masochist (as shown when he bashes his face against his ring post) and cares little about the spectators (tossing his dumbbell into the audience). He is voiced by Turkish voice actor Erse Yagan. If you lose to him, he will mock Little Mac by acting like a chicken. Contender Stars: *Throw a delayed jab after the stun on his jab. *Jab him when he laughs during his taunt. *Throw two delayed jabs after the stun on his uppercut. *Counter his "Al lan" hook with a left jab. The timing is strict. Moves: *Jab: A delayed jab. Avoiding it will start a two-punch stun. *Taunt: Bald Bull stands up straight and laughs at you. Jab him when he laughs for a star. *"Al lan" Hook: A hook that can be dodged to the left. Dodging it will start a four-punch stun. *Uppercut: A strong, fast uppercut. Dodging it will start a four-punch stun. *Bull Charge: Bald Bull will step to the back of the ring, snorting and stomping his feet. When steam blows from his nose, he will charge at you with an uppercut. If it hits you, you will instantly be knocked down; however, countering with a hook right when he reaches you will instantly knock him down. Instant Knockdown: * Counter the Bull Charge by a hook or a Star Punch of any amount. * Star Punch when he taunts you. Instant Knockout: * Throw a Three-Star Punch on his Bull Charge for a KO (only works if you haven't been hit). Title Defense Mode Bald Bull returns as an opponent in Title Defense Mode with a new attack scheme. He looks the same except he now wears burgundy trunks instead of white. Just like in the second fight against him in the NES version, he can only be knocked down with a Star Punch because if you knock him down normally, he will stumble back, straighten himself up, laugh at Mac, and regain 1/4 of his health meter. The reason for this is that, according to his bio slideshow, ever since he lost, he trained against bulls, and found a way to regain his balance after being knocked back. He maintains his love of self-abuse in Title Defense mode as well (repeatedly punching himself in the face before the fight begins). Unlike the NES version, countering the Bull Charge with a hook counts as a standard punch knockdown, however you do get a star to knock him down for real. Bald Bull can confuse players at times by delaying his rolling jabs so the player should only react when Bald Bull flashes red. If you lose to him, he chases the Ref, yells, and headbutts him. Stars: *Throw two delayed jabs after dodging his rolling jab (will not always get a star). *Throw two delayed jabs after the stun on his pumping hook (will not always get a star). *Throw two delayed jabs after the stun on his uppercut (will not always get a star). *Throw two delayed jabs after the stun on his "Al lan" hook (will not always get a star). *Counter the Bull Charge with a normal punch. *Counter his pumping hook. *Counter his "Al lan" hook. *Counter his uppercut. *Hit him with a jab during his taunt. *If he does his delayed Rolling Jab, and rolls for longer than 1.25 seconds, do a right hook while he still rolls. Moves: *Rolling Jab: Bald Bull will duck to one side, roll his fists around, and do a jab. If he ducks to his right, the punch will be thrown almost immediately. If he ducks to his left, the punch will be delayed. *Pumping Hook: Bald Bull will pump his fists up and down and throw a right hook. *"Al lan" Hook: Unlike his Contender move, Bald Bull will raise his left fist, then swing it in a hook after a delay. It must be dodged to the right or ducked. A dodge will start a three-punch stun, while a duck will start a four-punch stun. *Uppercut: A faster, stronger version of his Contender uppercut. Dodging it will start a five-punch stun. *Bull Charge: A faster version of the classic Bull Charge. Bald Bull can still delay it. Countering it will not knock him down, but it will still empty his health, though he will recover. You have to use a star punch to finish him. *Taunt: The same taunt as Contender. Hit him when he flashes yellow for a star. He will usually do this a couple moves after he recovers from a normal punch knockdown. Instant Knockdowns: * When recovering from a normal punch, throw a Star Punch before he returns to the center. * Counter the Bull Charge with a normal punch, then throw a Star Punch before he returns to the center. * Counter the Bull Charge with a Star Punch. Instant Knockouts: * Counter his Bull Charge with a Three-Star Punch (only works if you haven't been hit). * Use three Three-Star Punches to knock him down three times. Even if you use one Three-Star Punch to knock him down in a different round than the other two, or if all three punches are in different rounds, it will instantly knock him out. * When he recovers from a Bull Charge counter, use a Three-Star Punch before he returns to the center (only works if you haven't been hit). * Counter two Bull Charges with two Star Punches. Exhibition challenges Challenger: # Stop the Bull Charge...with a Star Punch! # TKO or KO Bald Bull in Round 1. # Find 4 different ways to earn Stars. Title Defense: # Land three 3-Star Punches. # Complete Round 1 without taking or dealing damage and still win! # Defeat Bald Bull in less then 100 seconds! ''Super Smash Bros for Wii U and 3DS'' (2014) In this game, Bald Bull appears as a trophy. He has two different descriptions depending on your console region. NA: This 36-year-old Turkish boxer is in the prime of his career. He often tries to intimidate his opponent before a match even starts. He'll snort through his nose before charging his foe, a move called the Bull Charge. If he lands this blow, you can be sure Little Mac will hit the mat. PAL: A 36-year-old Turkish boxer in the prime of his career. His name hints at his bullish nature. In the match itself, you'll see him snort through his nostrils before using his special move, the Bull Charge. Little Mac's going to need to keep all his wits about him to avoid being bowled over by that one. Gallery Image:Pistonhurricane_baldbull.jpg| Profile poster ZlCfzRS8f0EmVBFX3y.jpeg bald_anim.gif|Bald Bull's taunt|link=Bald Bull Quotes Punch-Out!! featuring Mr. Dream (NES): * "Doc can't help you now. Will you beg me for help?" * "Hey! Little Mac! Maybe Doc should throw you a towel!" * "My barber didn't know when to quit… do you?" * "This time I'm gonna charge right over you!" (World Circuit only) * "Zip your lip, Doc. Little Mac is mine now." Super Punch-Out!! (SNES): * "You'll be down for the count with one punch from my "Bull Charge". (first match) * "You've got a lot of guts to challenge me again!" (rematch) * "Don't be so proud. I pulled my punches when we fought." (endgame) * "OOORGH!!!" (After being hit) * "ORRRUGH!!!!" (After being knocked down) * "''Oh, oh, wahahahaha!"(Victory)'' * "Counterattack!" (His cornerman, enabling a flurry of Bull Charges, right after Bald Bull recovers from his second knockdown) Punch-Out!! (Wii): * "Ah be!" meaning "Darn it!" * "Al, Al, Al, Al, Al! Yerim seni lan! Waaaaaagh!!" meaning "Agh, agh, agh, agh, agh! I eat you, man! Waaaaaagh!!" (Contender intro) * "Al lan!" meaning "Take this!" * "Ben de onun kemiklerini çatır çutur kırmassam bana da 'Bald Bull' demesinler.", meaning "They wouldn't call me 'Bald Bull' if I didn't break their bones." (Title Defense pre-Round) * "Hey Doc, Mac'e dayak yemeyi mi öğretiyorsun?" meaning "Hey Doc, are you teaching Mac how to get beaten?" (Contender Round Intermission) * "Kahretsin, kahretsin, kahretsin, kahretsin!" meaning "Damn you, damn you, damn you, damn you!" (Title Defense intro) * "Karavana" meaning "You missed!" * "Little Mac, hehe. Yani işe yaramaz Mac" meaning "Little Mac, hehe. More like useless Mac." (Contender Round Intermission) * "Seni Bald Bull'dan kimse kurtaramaz" meaning "No one can save you from Bald Bull!" (Title Defense Round Intermission) * "Seni şamar oğlanı yapacağım" meaning "I'm going to make you my errand boy." (Title Defense Round Intermission) * "Şimdi gösteririm" meaning "Now I'll show you!" (Contender pre-Round and when Mac recovers from getting knocked down) * "Vay Be" meaning "Impressive." * "Yerim Seni" meaning "I'm gonna eat you!" * "Var mı lan bana yan bakan?!" meaning "Is there anyone out there who dares to look sideways at me?!" (Title Defense win) Doc Louis' Tips: *''"Gotta have guts, son! Dig down deep! Stand up to this bull! Knock the bull outta Bald Bull"'' *''"I knew I should have brought my shades. The glare off Bald Bull's big head is hurting my eyes!"'' *''"Ok Mac, be patient. Wait for that hook. He's open, just before he throws it."'' *''"Hey, Mac baby, tell me something. When Bald Bull washes his face, does he know when to stop? Ha, ha!"'' (Contender) *''"Hey, Mac baby! If you can't beat Bald Bull in a fight... how about an arm wrestle? Ha ha ha!"'' (Contender and Title Defense) *''"Listen up, Mac baby. Bald Bull won't go down with a normal punch. There's gotta be a way to hurt him!"'' (Title Defense) *''"Ok son, check it out. Seems like I can see your reflection in Bald Bull's forehead!"'' (Title Defense) *''"Listen, son. When this sucka starts his Bull Charge, take the bull by the horns, and then stop him in this tracks!"'' *''"Hey, son. Remind me never to visit Bald Bull's barber!"'' Trivia *Bald Bull's stereotype is derived from the simile "strong as an ox". In French, this simile is rendered as "fort comme un turc", meaning literally "strong as a Turk". *Bald Bull has appeared in almost every Punch-Out!! game, including Arm Wrestling. The only game he didn't appear in was the arcade version of Super Punch-Out!! '' *One of Doc Louis's quotes in regards to fighting Bald Bull has him asking Little Mac if he can beat Bald Bull in Arm Wrestling, if Little Mac can't beat him in a boxing match. This was a reference to the spin-off game ''Arm Wrestling, where Bald Bull made a cameo as Mask X to participate in an arm wrestling match. **Another one of Doc Louis' quotes has him not wanting to go to Bald Bull's barber. This is in reference to one of Bald Bull's quotes in Mike Tyson's Punch-Out!!/Punch-Out!! featuring Mr. Dream. *Noted in Family Guy in the infamous episode Not All Dogs Go To Heaven, Peter Griffin mentions that he has been stuck on Bald Bull for four years. *In Title Defense Mode, if you use a Star Punch before he attacks, a cow is heard and he will dodge it. *In all of the 2D Punch-Out!! games, Bald Bull uses the same sprites as Mr Sandman. ** Coincidentally, the style of his lips and Mr. Sandman's have been mirrored on the Wii version. On the earlier Punch-Out games, Bald Bull had huge lips and Mr. Sandman didn't, while in their recent 2009 appearance, Mr. Sandman has huge lips instead of Bald Bull. *Bald Bull and Piston Hondo are the only characters to be featured in the Minor, Major and World Circuits. *Curiously, in the SNES installment of Punch-Out!!, if he knocks you down in his flurry of Bull Charges and you recover, he will switch to his normal fighting stance. *Bald Bull is one of three characters to attack the referee, the others being Aran Ryan and Super Macho Man. *He has appeared in more games than any other character, even more than Little Mac. He even has a more implied backstory than most other boxers due to his implied history with Doc Louis. *Contrary to popular belief, Bald Bull doesn't actually swear when saying "Kahretsin." "Damn you" is a loose English translation, and the Turkish phrase is merely an expression having to do with anger. *In the Contender fight against Bald Bull if you use a star punch at the right time (during the cutscene) the camera will go to the left of Bald Bull and show him and Little Mac from the side. The glitch ends when either of you are knocked down. *In Super Smash Bros for 3DS, Bald Bull in his Contender attire appears as a trophy. *Bald Bull's frequent line "Al lan!", quickly followed by "Ah be!" if he misses, is commonly misheard as "Allah Akbar," a Muslim phrase roughly translating to "God is great." Considering that bald bull is Muslim and he’s from a muslim country Category:Arm Wrestling characters Category:Characters Category:Punch-Out!! arcade characters Category:Punch-Out!! console characters Category:Punch-Out!! featuring Mr. Dream characters Category:Super Punch-Out!! console characters Category:Mike Tyson's Punch-Out!! characters Category:Characters Who Are Two Characters Category:Orthodox fighters Category:Major Characters Category:Antagonists